


A Fairy Tale

by marginalia



Series: Dom/Oz [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, dom/oz verse, slash100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-07
Updated: 2003-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

Dominic has a hideous red jacket which he has only worn once since he and Oz became whatever it is they are.

"Once" is generous. He wore it only long enough for Oz to raise one eyebrow and ask, "The better to eat you with, my dear?"

"Wanker." Dominic muttered, shrugging it off.

"I like you better in blue," Oz offered, leaning back and taking in Dominic with one appreciative look. "Definitely."

"Really?" Dominic leered. "Are you prepared to come blow my horn?"

Oz laughed. "Only if you say the magic word."

"Abracadabra," Dominic begans, but Oz kisses him quiet.


End file.
